nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Triple Power Treaty
The Triple Power Treaty ended the main conflict between the Estellion Sky Empire led by the Nadir, Mihli Lilty, the Pillar Alliance Expeditionary Force led by Ah-Rin Ferron and the new Delegation of the Three Nations, led by Fleet Admiral Gil Colin Graham. Terms Preamble We, The Nadir, The Pillars, and Delegation of the Three Nations, hereby declare ceasefire and cessation of all hostilities within the Estellion controlled and formerly controlled territory. All three members declare that no mind altering drug, torture or any other method of mind control was used to make this treaty. Witnesses: Imperial Blades Haito and Celestia for Estellion, Admiral Francis Bluecock and Senior Admiral John Bismark for the Pillar Alliance Expeditionary Force, and Vice Admiral Valkin Werer and Fleet Admiral Witha the Handsome for the Delegation of the Three Nations. We six witnesses here-by agree that no one is under duress, mind altering drugs or are a prisoner of war. Here follows a summary of the terms which are to be properly decided within one year. Negotiations will begin on seven days from the signing of this treaty. Terms Concerning Military Matters 1. All Nations and parties in this conflict will cease hostilities for three Imperial years. This is to be renegotiated at the proper time. 2. Territories taken and lost are locked for three Imperial years. 3. Sieges, with a reminder to the Sabbatholm's siege of Howitzer Jenken, are to cease within thirty Midworld days. 4. Estellion, the Pillar Alliance and the Delegation of Three Nations shall not pay any indemnity for the loss of ships, men and supplies. All ships taken as prizes before the treaty takes effect are to be kept by the respective nations. 5. Any materials, supplies, technology, art, currency or any other item of similar status. 6. Personnel captured may be negotiated for release as logical. 7. Estellion may not create any new classes of capital ship. Nor may they have more than one per fleet. Any Capital ships that currently exist may stay in their fleet configuration. 8. Estellion Mobile Armor technology must be shared to all signees of this treaty. 9. Estellion may not create any new Sky Fortresses, but may continue the upkeep of its surviving Fortresses. 10. Midworld forces are to increase their fleets to original size at the onset of the war. No more ships may be added to their number. All ships may be replaced by an equal class ship. 11. The Exile Mark Two is to stay the hell away from all Estellion and all non-Arcadian territories. Seriously, stay away from us. 12. The Pillar Alliance may only have two Pillars with a presence in the Sixth Swell. 13. The Delegation of Three Nations shall not have any more that one of their Rulers in Estellion at any time there is not major diplomatic events concerning both the Estellion Empire and the Pillar Alliance. 14. No member may create secret special forces on any of their controlled territories, or on the territories of other member nations. 15. A board of Admirals to be chosen later from all three parties will be tasked with ensuring this treaty is taken into affect. Concerning Trade and Civilian Policies of the Sky Island Territories 1. Nobility is to be respected. No member nation may replace them with nobility from their own nation. They may, however, promote a commoner to this position. 2. No commoner may be deprived of their property without due cause. Nobility and their territories may be taken, but not wealth disconnected from land. 3. No nation may block any major or minor air routes through the swell. This applies to civilian aircraft only. No nation in the Delegation of Three Nations may block another nation within the same alliance for any reason besides actual conflict. This also applies to factions within the Pillar Alliance and Estellion. 4. All civilian parties are to be treated with respect to the Moonhaven Conventions. 5. Members who own territory that is afflicted by plague, famine or other calamity must be supported by their territory controllers. 6. Midworld citizens may not become citizens of any Sky Island and instantly become nobility. 7. Estellion can put no tariff on their ports. 8. Estellion may not circumvent any of the military treaties by buying ships and Sky Fortresses. 9. Trade between members of the Pillar Alliance and Delegation members is also to be free, but may put tariffs on Estellion trade. Extra-territorial Considerations #The Emperor of the Dragon's Peak is recognized as a sovereign territory within North Arc. This covers also the responsibilities and threats of war should he break our armistice. #The Dragon's Peak is protected by Delegation forces after the Dragon Mountain Treaty. As such, any assault on their territory is seen as an act of war on the Delegation and the Alliance. #Extra-Estellion territories, such as the Flavian Trade Federation are of no interest to the Pillar Alliance or the Delegation of Three Nations. As such, Estellion would not be breaking the peace if they attack those territories. #Independent territories not a part of member territory but in their area of control may be conquered as is logical. Treaty Summary These are the main points to the treaty. It was signed on ... Notes *Think of world War one when you read this. Category:Treaty Category:Document Category:Era of the Admirals Category:Delegation of Three Nations Category:Pillar Alliance Category:Estellion Sky Empire